Storage of balls for playing sports, such as basketballs, has been a long existing problem. Since exposure to direct sunlight can damage most sport balls and the sharp teeth and claws of an animal can puncture these balls, it is preferable to store sport balls, such as basketballs, off of the ground and out of direct sunlight to improve their life span. Additionally, keeping these balls neatly put away where they can be readily located and retrieved when one wishes to use them is generally desirable for convenience. It is therefore desirable to store such balls in an easily accessible enclosed container that is supported in a position raised off of the ground.
Several containers are known which provide a suitable stand for supporting a container for holding contents of various sorts where the container includes a lid covering an opening providing access to the interior of the container. Generally known are raised supported containers having a lid for storing garbage for both improved appearance and keeping animals out of the contents, such known containers include a container supported such as to allow the container to be tilted for emptying the contents without removing the container from the support. These known containers are configured having one opening for both placing the contents inside the container and removing the contents from the container. Such a configuration necessitates either removing the container from its support or tipping the container to remove the contents, both of which can be cumbersome and difficult.
However, none of the known containers provide for easy storage and dispensing of sport balls while keeping them supported off of the ground and out of direct sunlight. Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.